1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to hair accessories and, more particularly, to a hair extension for providing an attractive way of styling hair and covering a bald portion on a head of a user.
2. Prior Art
Throughout history, men and women have worn hair extensions and hairpieces as a practical alternative to styling, or caring for, natural hair. In ancient Egypt, people from all classes shaved their heads in order to remain comfortable in the intense African heat, donning long black hair extensions for social and ceremonial events. These early hair extensions were made of everything from palm and wool fibers, to animal or human hair, and were adorned with gold, silver and lapis beads. In ancient Rome, long blonde hair extensions were worn by fashionable women during the reign Emperor Claudius.
In later cultures, hair extensions were worn mostly by women. However, after the French King Louis VIII began to wear elaborate hair pieces and hair extensions, the trend was once again embraced by men throughout Europe and in the “New World” of America. Today, hair extensions, hair pieces and extensions are worn for a variety of reasons. Whether a simple toupee worn by a man suffering premature baldness, a finely crafted hair extension worn by a woman who has lost her hair as a result of chemotherapy treatments or alopecia, or colorful hair extensions and braids which adorn the head of a pop star: hair extensions, hairpieces and extensions offer consumers a simple means of accentuating their appearance and feeling good about themselves.
Accordingly, a need remains for providing a hair extension in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a hair extension that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing an attractive means of styling hair and covering a bald portion on a head of a user.